


Queen Bee

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: All smut, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Request book, Requests, dom female, smut book, sub male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A request book for everyone who is sick and tired of all the male domination in the world.~~Requests: OPEN~~
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	Queen Bee

Hello Everyone! 

This book is mainly focussed on female dominats and male submission. I will do any and all Kinks with a summary in the beginning of each chapter telling you the kinks. F/F, F/M, M/M ships are welcome as well. 

If you would prefer your request to be private add the key phrase “Tiger Lily” at the end of your comment. These requests will be accepted but not made public. This is to protect my requesters from hate.

I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer. Request away!


End file.
